I Wish
by Inku Haru
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang tak menyukai keramaian. Ketika ia akan mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di atap sekolah, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang siswi yang melompat dari atas atap. Setelah kejadian itu, kehidupannya berubah total.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish**

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance & Friendship**

 **Pair: NarufemSasu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kelopak yang terpisah dan kehilangan baunya)**

Dari balik dunia yang tak ku tahu, semua terasa semu…

Kau bertanya padaku, jawaban apa yang dapat ku berikan

Kenapa kau terus bertanya, apa kau tak percaya aku telah tiada.

…

Tap tap tap

Kehidupan dan kematian adalah dua hal berbeda yang terkait satu sama lain. Satu manusia mati dan kemudian digantikan oleh satu bayi yang terlahir ke dunia. Apa itu yang dinamakan reinkarnasi. Apa mereka yang terlahir di hari itu adalah reinkarnasi dari orang-orang tersebut.

Menghela nafasnya bosan, hari ini ia memikirkan hal tak berguna lagi. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap, buku catatannya tertinggal saat ia makan siang dan sekarang ia harus mengambilnya. Naruto merutuk, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Entahlah sejak pelajaran terakhir perasaannya tak enak. Mungkin itu efek karena ia meninggalkan buku catatannya.

Naruto terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sedikit lagi ia mencapai pintu atap. Setelah ia mengambil buku catatannya ia akan segera pulang.

Kriiet

Angin yang berhembus di atap menerpa wajahnya, ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 _Hikaru ase, tiishatsu, deatta koi_

 _dare yori mo kagayaku kimi o mite_

Tangan kanannya yang memutar kenop pintu tiba-tiba terhenti, suara itu.. suara itu membuatnya bergetar.

Meneguk ludahnya, ia tak tahu jika ada orang yang masih berada di atap pada saat jam seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti jalan pemikiran orang tersebut. Naruto mendorong pintu dan hembusan angin kencang menerpanya.

Cahaya matahari membuatnya menutup kedua matanya dalam sekejap, matahari terasa sangat dekat. Membuat matamu seakan buta dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Membuka kedua bola mata safirnya, seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat tengah berdiri di pembatas atap.

 _Hajimete no kimochi o mitsuketa yo_

 _arata na tabi ga hajimaru_

Gadis itu masih bernyanyi, punggung kecilnya terlihat bergetar. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, apa dia sedang menangis.

Naruto berbalik, ia tak peduli. Tujuannya kemari hanya untuk mengambil catatannya yang tertinggal dan segera lekas pulang. Kenapa ia harus peduli?

Kenapa ia harus peduli?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Pada akhirnya ia terlibat juga, menghela nafasnya lelah. Apa boleh buat, ia benar-benar terganggu sekarang.

Nyanyian itu menghilang, gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar tapi gadis itu masih mengacuhkannya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tak peduli.."

Naruto hendak meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tapi niatnya terhenti saat gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto terkekeh dalam hati, apa dia malu karena terpegoki olehnya. Anak jaman sekarang, terlalu banyak menonton drama jadi terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Mungkin gadis itu sedang putus cinta.

"Apa kau melihatku?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang kini berkembang di bibirnya. Sesaat Naruto terdiam, senyuman itu membiusnya dalam sekejap.

"A.. kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Naruto tak mengerti, gadis dihadapannya mungkin saja sudah gila. Naruto hendak memutar badannya kembali sebelum hembusan angin kencang membuat kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Di depan kedua matanya tubuh kecil gadis itu terhempas dan menghilang dengat cepat dari pandangannya. Gadis itu melompat.

Deg

Naruto berlari berusaha menggapai tubuh gadis itu, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu begitu tiba-tiba. Nafasnya masih memburu ia kini dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu terjatuh dengan cepat menuju tanah.

Drap drap drap

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat. Buku catatannya yang tertinggal di atap terlupakan begitu saja. ia terus berlari tak memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan oleh beberapa murid yang berada di sekitar koridor kelas. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya keadaan gadis gila yang baru saja bunuh diri tepat di depan kedua matanya.

"Hahh.. haah.."

Menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Jika ia melewati belokan yang ada di depannya ia pasti akan menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa gadis itu. Memantapkan tekadnya Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Deg

Ia sekarang dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu bergetar, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Naruto meneguk ludahnya ragu tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendekat siapa tahu jika gadis itu masih bisa diselamatkan bukan.

Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam dengan erat dan wajahnya memang pucat tapi tak ada darah yang ada disekitar tubuh gadis itu.

"A- apa kau masih.. hidup?" Naruto semakin mendekat dan melihat tubuh gadis itu dengan teliti.

Gadis itu masih memejamkam kedua matanya. Dibandingkan dengan keadaan orang yang baru saja terjun dari atas atap gadis itu malah terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berfikir dengan keras.

"Apa.. apa kau masih hidup?"

Kedua mata gadis itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sontak membuat Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

"K-kau.."

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya, apa kau tak percaya aku telah tiada?"

Sebelumnya hari-hariku berjalan dengan normal, hal yang membosankan berlalu begitu saja. Kehidupanku sama seperti orang normal, hanya saja aku tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

Sore itu kehidupanku berubah dengan drastis, seorang gadis yang tak ku ketahui namanya melompat dari atas atap. Aku tak tahu, sejak saat itu dia selalu mengikuti ku kemana pun .

…

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Naruto menatap bosan pada arwah gentayangan yang saat ini sedang membaca novel di atas sofa rumahnya. Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah gadis itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dan setelah ia mengambil salah satu novel yang ada di rak bukunya lalu gadis itu kini mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Hn.."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis ini benar-benar.

"Ku tanya lagi, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu kini menaruh novelnya di atas meja, ia terlihat berfikir dan kemudian menatap Naruto datar, "Aku tak ingat.. "

Menepuk jidatnya sekarang ia akan terlibat lebih jauh dengan mahkluk tak jelas yang ada di depannya, "Apa ada hal yang ingin sekali kau lakukan ketika hidup dahulu? Kau tahu, biasanya seseorang yang menjadi arwah gentayangan sepertimu mempunyai sesuatu yang belum bisa ia lakukan ketika hidup."

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak ingat apapun… "

Menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya apapun lagi, lakukan saja sesukamu."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar dan membuka kancing baju seragam sekolahnya. Sudut matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Disana terlihat kedua orang tuanya dan dirinya.

Tuk

Membalikkan bingkai foto keluarganya, raut wajah pemuda itu berubah dengan sangat drastis. Kushina, sang ibu yang sangat dicintainya sudah pergi meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Penyakit ganas merenggut nyawa ibunya, tuhan telah membawa pergi jauh ibunya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan sosok gadis aneh yang kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya, kepalanya benar-benar sangat pening sekarang. Sosok Kushina terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya, ia terus memikirkannya dan tanpa sadar ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah memasuki alam mimpi gadis tanpa nama itu memutuskan menunggu Naruto hingga terbangun. Alis pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba berkerut, tak lama keringat nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Tangan kanan gadis itu terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Naruto tapi tangannya malah menembusnya. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, apa dia benar-benar sudah mati.

…

Pukul enam sore Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Di dalam mimpinya ia bertemu dengan Kushina, hal itu membuatnya sangat resah. Saat ibunya menghampirinya entah mengapa sosok itu menghilang dan berganti sosok arwah penasaran yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling dan sekarang ia mendapati sepasang onyx yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"K-kau masih disini?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dan menatap Naruto jengkel, "Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku, jadi apa boleh buat.."

Suasana mendadak hening, Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tatap gadis itu dengan teliti, seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin dia adalah siswi di sekolahnya yang bunuh diri jadi arwahnya menjadi gentayangan seperti sekarang ini.

Pikiran Naruto melayang pada mimpinya kembali, ia alihkan padangannya pada bingkai foto keluarganya yang terbalik. Apa saat ibunya meninggal dahulu ia bernasib sama seperti gadis dihadapannya ini. Jika ia memang melalui hal yang sama, mungkin Naruto akan membantu arwah gadis itu kembali ke surga dan ia berharap jika sang ibu melalui hal yang sama, seseorang yang baik hati akan menolongnya seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat arwah penasaran itu tengah menatapnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki kau boleh memanggil nama depanku. Apa kau sudah mengingat namamu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam sebentar dan tak lama ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Saki.. kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu sekarang, sampai aku mengingat kembali siapa aku."

Di saat itu juga Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu, ia nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Mungkin ia besok bisa menanyakan sesuatu pada teman sekelasnya, ya jika mereka menganggapnya teman ia rasa.

Paginya Naruto kembali pada aktivitasnya yang biasa namun yang berbeda kini ia berjalan bersama sesosok arwah gentayangan yang ia akui cukup cantik. Jika seandainya gadis itu masih hidup mungkin semua orang akan iri padanya. Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Memikirkan hal kotor di pagi hari.."

Naruto tertohok, ia menatap Saki yang berjalan disampingnya. Arwah gentayangan itu menatap jalanan dengan malas.

"Aku tak memikirkan hal kotor!" Naruto berteriak tak terima.

Saki menghentikan langkahnya, "Tersenyum-senyum sendiri di pagi hari, aku rasa kau sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Naruto hendak membalas hinaan Saki sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Waah, karena terlalu banyak belajar kau berubah menjadi gila ya Uzumaki."

Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kini dapat melihat Kiba teman sekelasnya tengah berlari dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Ia memang tak terlalu akrab dengan pemuda itu tapi ia tahu Kiba adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya ia akan membalas perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat itu, ya mungkin karena Kiba menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia mintai tolong. Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka bergaul, ya itu bermula semenjak ibunya meninggal. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dibandingkan bermain ataupun berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ia menjadi seseorang yang tertutup, Naruto sendiri ragu apakah ia mempunyai teman.

"Pagi…" Ucap Naruto kikuk, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menyapa seseorang setelah sekian lama.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping karena tak mendapatkan balasan dari Kiba. Sekarang ia dapat melihat ekspresi tak percaya yang ditunjukan pemuda bersurai coklat itu padanya, apa ia terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Pagi.. Oh, apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba. Sementara pemuda itu kini menatapnya dengan antusias. Sepertinya hari-hari tenangnya akan berubah.

…

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto buru-buru bergegas menuju meja yang berada di paling belakang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya nampak menatapnya bingung saat ia pergi menuju meja Kiba, siswa paling berisik yang ada di kelasnya.

"Oh, kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?"

Kiba yang melihat Naruto kini berada di depan mejanya refleks mengajak pemuda yang tak pernah bicara itu untuk makan siang bersama. Sementara Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi mengobrol bersamanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Itu.." Naruto menggantung ucapannya, disampingnya nampak Saki tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sedari tadi hantu itu terus mengoceh.

"Apa kau tahu, apa pernah ada seorang siswi sekolah kita yang bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas atap?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menguap dengan malas, sementara Chouji dan Kiba nampak cengo. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu bertanya dan itu adalah hal yang konyol menurutnya.

"Hmm.. aku tak pernah mendengar rumor itu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Shikamaru mengatakan jika ia juga tak tahu sama seperti dirinya.

Menghela nafasnya, Naruto menatap Saki yang masih berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan tajam dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu.. apa dulu ada siswi di sekolah kita yang meninggal di sekolah?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Setahu kami tidak ada, apa.. itu sesuatu yang penting?"

Sekali lagi Naruto tak menemukan jawaban yang berarti. Sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

…

Melewati koridor demi koridor yang ramai, Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti itu di jam istirahat tapi berjalan dengan teman sekelasnya yang membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Jadi.. kau selalu memakan makan siangmu di atap?"

"Ya.." Jawab Naruto malas, sedari tadi Kiba tak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Berbeda sekali dengan kedua temannya, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Sendirian?!"

Memutar bolanya, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali, Naruto.." Dan sekarang arwah gentayangan pun berani mengejeknya.

'Kembalikan kehidupanku yang damai!' Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Setibanya di atap, Naruto dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Pasalnya Kiba tak lagi berceloteh, mulutnya sudah tersumpal dengan makanan. Shikamaru dan Chouji juga memakan makan siang mereka dengan tenang, lalu-

Naruto berhenti mengunyah, kedua matanya menatap Saki yang kini tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Apa hantu juga bisa tidur, entahlah ia tak peduli. Dengan begitu ia tak akan mendengar omelan arwah gentayangan itu terus menerus.

"Gochisousama deshita.." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kiba yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya.

"Makan siang di atap, hmm tak buruk juga.." Ucap Kiba dengan cengiran yang tertuju padanya.

Mengerutkan alisnya, apa pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang mencoba lebih dekat dengannya. Naruto terdiam kaku, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia tak ingin terlibat jauh oleh mereka lebih dari ini.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari teman sekelasnya yang terkenal individual, Kiba berdehem lalu menatap Naruto tak enak. "Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung, Shikamaru dan Chouji kini juga ikut menatap Naruto. Apa ia benar-benar merasa terganggu?

Naruto menatap ketiga teman sekelasnya itu dalam diam, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit terganggu. Tapi ia membutuhkan mereka. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Saki masih tertidur di sampingnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tenang. Bagaimana pun caranya ia akan membantu gadis itu.

"Aku.. tak merasa terganggu.." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dalam hitungan detik saat Naruto menatap kembali wajah ketiga teman sekelasnya, ia dapat melihat senyuman kecil yang tertuju padanya. Sesuatu yang hangat kini menjalar di hatinya, perasaan apa ini. Naruto terus bertanya-tanya tanpa sadar bibirnya kini tengah melengkung membuat segaris senyuman yang sudah lama menghilang dari wajahnya.

'Terimakasih…'

Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, matahari nampak membakar kedua matanya. jam istirahat akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah pergi setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

"..." Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sekarang ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata onyx itu sudah terbuka.

"Aku tak tahu hantu juga bisa tidur." Ucap Naruto jahil, tapi Saki tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Apa sekarang kau marah padaku?"

Saki menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Apa hantu bisa tidur?"

Naruto menahan nafasnya, sekarang ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata onyx itu menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah aku sudah mati?"

Naruto tertegun, pertanyaan it menohoknya. Apa sebenarnya arwah gentayangan dihdapannya ini tak mempercayai bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal dan tak lama Naruto mengetahui jawabannya.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, kepalanya tenggelam dalam kukuhan kedua lengannya. Saki benar-benar tak mempercayainya, jika kenyataannya ia benar-benar telah tiada.

Menghela nafasnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dari Saki dan berkata"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, aku akan membantumu. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir.."

Saki mengangkat kepalanya dan sebuah senyuman lembut dari Naruto membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik. "Terimakasih, Naruto…"

TBC

AN: Padahal masih banyak fanfic yang belum saya lanjutkan, tapi malah publish fanfic baru hhehe :D plaaak

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca I Wish n.n jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review setelah membaca.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish**

 **Discla** **i** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance & Friendship**

 **Pair: NarufemSasu**

...

 **(** **Kelopak yang terpisah dan kehilangan baunya)**

Dari balik dunia yang tak ku tahu, semua terasa semu…

Kau bertanya padaku, jawaban apa yang dapat ku berikan

Kenapa kau terus bertanya, apa kau tak percaya aku telah tiada.

...

Chatmonchy- Daidai Ed 12th (Ost Bleach)

Kematian Pertama: Roh Jahat

...

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahan dengan kehadiran arwah gentayangan yang bahkan tak mengingat jika dirinya sendiri telah meninggal.

"Apa lihat-lihat, kau tak pernah melihat lelaki toples." Sindir Naruto, sebenarnya ia juga risih dipandangi terus menerus. Rasanya bulu kuduknya berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu selalu ada dimana pun dan itu membuatnya jantungan. Pada dasarnya ia orang yang sensitif dengan hal gaib, mungkin Saki adalah pengecualian. Ia terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang dan gadis itu memang cantik tapi sangat menyebalkan.

Saat ia selesai memakai kaus ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Saki yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Batas kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin tidur oke!" Teriaknya kesal, gadis itu terdiam entah apa yang difikirkannya sekarang.

Kedua bola mata Naruto melotot tak percaya setelahnya. Gadis itu membuang mukanya dan melenggang pergi dengan menembus tembok tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Apa-apaan itu. Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Buuk

Naruto tak peduli, tubuhnya pegal-pegal setelah mengelilingi sekolah dan semua itu ia lakukan demi hantu egois tak tahu sopan santun. Mengusap wajah gusar, rasanya ia tak yakin bisa membantu gadis itu. Tak ada petunjuk yang berarti kecuali seragam yang digunakan gadis menyebalkan itu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang terus menggangunya hingga saat ini. Gadis itu terlalu bersih, seragam yang dikenakannya juga tak kotor dan tak ada bercak darah. Ia juga tak pernah mendengar rumor siswi bunuh diri di sekolahnya dan saat itu Naruto menyadari hal yang tak pernah terlintas difikirannya. Bagaimana jika gadis itu tidak bunuh diri tapi- ia terbunuh.

...

Semangkuk cup ramen yang mengepul dan segelas air putih. Tak ada yang berbeda. Naruto menyeruput mie dalam diam, mengenyahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang selalu mengganjalnya setiap pagi. Tak ada yang menyenangkan dari pada sarapan seorang diri. Semenjak Kushina meninggal Minato ayahnya mulai berubah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor di bandingkan di rumah.

Naruto tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang terpukul oleh kematian ibunya, mungkin ayahnya lah yang paling terpukul. Dan hal yang paling ia sesali adalah ia yang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan saat Minato meninggalkan rumah. Lidahnya terasa kebas dan pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan.

"Kau tak bisa memasak?"

Sebuah suara membuat lamunannya buyar. Sejenak ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Saki yang menumpang di rumahnya.

"Setidaknya makanlah roti untuk sarapan."

Perkataan Saki setelahnya membuat Naruto tertegun, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati jika mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadapan. Pandangan mereka saling beradu dan saat itu Naruto melihat bayangan Kushina dibalik sosok gadis itu. Sebuah senyuman kini terukir di wajah tannya. Hari ini ia tak memakan sarapannya sendirian.

Semenjak Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, ia tak henti-hentinya memasang cengiran bodoh dan di sepanjang jalan itu pula Saki terus mengumpatinya. Entah mengapa ia tak merasa kesal dengan sindiran-sindiran gadis itu lagi, atau mungkin kini ia mulai terbiasa.

"Bisakah kau hentikan cengiranmu itu, kau seperti orang idiot."

Setelah melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang semakin keruh Naruto memutuskan menghentikan cengirannya dan berjalan dalam diam. Berada di samping Saki terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun gadis itu sangat cantik. Sebuah getaran di saku celananya membuat Naruto tersentak, buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya sembari melirik Saki yang terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya. See, gadis itu bahkan tak memandangnya sama sekali.

 **Ayah tak akan pulang selama seminggu, jaga kesehatanmu dan makanlah dengan teratur** _._

Tanpa membalas pesan singkat dari sang ayah Naruto menutup ponselnya. Pesan itu selalu sama tapi entah mengapa ia tak pernah bisa membalasnya.

"Perasaanku tak enak.." Ucap Saki tiba-tiba.

Naruto menatap Saki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Setibanya di depan lampu penyeberangan jalan perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyergap Naruto. Menatap sekeliling, lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah dan Saki terlihat memperhatikan sekitar dengan raut tegang. Ada aura lain yang ia rasakan dan sepertinya Saki juga mengetahui hal itu. Meneguk ludahnya, sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba merayap dari bawah menggelitik perut dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suara-suara dari para pejalan kaki membuatnya semakin panik. Apa yang terjadi, ia bertanya-tanya.

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

Bola matanya bergerak panik, ada yang salah dengan semua ini dan Saki masih diam seribu bahasa. Sekali lagi ia menatap sekeliling, lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Tenang. Tenang. Tak akan ada yang terjadi. Semua hanya perasaannya saja. Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sampai-

"Narutoo!"

Naruto tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal teriakkan Saki. Lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah dan kedua bola matanya membulat kaget, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju sebuah truk besar yang tengah berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Perutnya terasa mual, kedua kakinya terasa berat tapi suara teriakkan Saki kembali membuatnya tersadar. Sialan. Naruto mengumpat, ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan menggapai tubuh gadis pirang yang jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Berhentii!" Ia berteriak frustasi, kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika ia tidak bisa menjangkau tubuh Saki yang jatuh dari atap. Ia tak bisa menjangkaunya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kali ini apa pun yang terjadi ia akan menggapai tubuh gadis itu.

Suara klakson truk membuat telinganya berdengung, ia tak peduli karena saat ini ia sudah mendekap tubuh gadis pirang itu dengan erat. Ia tak akan melepaskannya apa pun yang terjadi.

Bruuuk

Tubuhnya terbanting menghantam aspal jalan. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan ia tak lagi bisa mengingat apa pun. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya sebuah ingatan samar terlintas. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sosok itu, sosok yang sampai saat ini membuatnya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam. Seorang gadis yang dilupakannya. Seorang gadis yang hilang dari pandangannya tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

'Uzumaki, saat seseorang meninggal kau tahu apa artinya.. kau tak akan bisa melihat orang itu lagi. Itulah kenyataannya..'

Kedua manik safir itu tertutup rapat.

...

'Na...'

'Na.. ru..'

'Naruto!'

Naruto tersentak, kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Dalam sepersekian detik ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan wajah-wajah asing menyapanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia meraba tubuhnya dan setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Tak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang hilang dan sepertinya sikunya saja yang lecet. Tetapi kepalanya terasa pening dan perutnya masih mual. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sampai perasaan tak nyaman kembali menyergabnya, ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Teriakkan Saki dan seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju truk yang melaju dengan cepat. Ah, ia hampir saja melupakan gadis itu.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan ia melihat gadis yang di selamatkannya tak sadarkan diri dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi perasaan tak nyaman itu masih belum juga hilang, perasaan apa ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Deg

Kedua manik safir Naruto membulat kaget. Di bawah lampu pejalan kaki. Pandangannya masih tak jelas tapi ia dapat melihat bayangan itu, seorang gadis berseragam SMA dan-

"Jangan melihatnya!"

Teriakkan dari Saki membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat wajah gadis itu yang memucat. Apa yang terjadi?

Pada saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, sesosok gadis berseragam SMA dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh darah tersenyum sinis padanya.

...

Naruto menatap keluar jendela kelas, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini. Jika tidak salah gadis yang ditolongnya itu menggunakan seragam yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib gadis itu jika ia tak menolongnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat perutnya kembali mual. Tunggu, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal penting.

'Jangan melihatnya!'

Suara teriakkan dan raut wajah Saki masih tak bisa ia lupakan. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik lampu pejalan kaki, ia tak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan ia tak menemukan gadis itu dimana pun. Ini benar-benar langka, biasanya gadis itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun seperti lintah.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Jika iya mungkin ia bisa menemukan petunjuk baru mengenai siapa sebenarnya Saki dan alasan dibalik kematian gadis itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan rasa penasaran yang menggulung. Setelah pelajaran Iruka sensei berakhir Naruto langsung menuju bangku paling belakang. Sumber informasinya.

"Mau makan siang bersama lagi?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini mereka kembali berakhir di atap, memakan makan siang ditambah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Yah apa boleh buat. Naruto menatap sekeliling dan tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Saki. Kemana gadis itu pergi sebenarnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya?"

Kiba menatap Naruto bingung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan menelan roti isi di mulutnya sampai habis. "Kita ini teman jangan sungkan oke." Ujar Kiba setelahnya.

"Apa kalian kenal seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda?" Tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

Shikamaru menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Mendengar ciri-ciri teman sepermainannya disebut-sebut membuat ia sedikit penasaran, "Jika yang kau maksud itu Ino ia tak masuk hari ini. Ia kecelakaan pagi tadi.."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ia menatap Shikamaru dalam diam. Gadis berambut pirang dan kecelakaan tadi pagi, tidak salah lagi gadis berambut pirang itu pasti yang bernama Ino. "Apa kau tahu dimana kelas gadis bernama Ino itu?"

...

Setelah pelajaran berikutnya dimulai Saki sudah berada di dalam kelas. Gadis itu tak mengatakan apa pun hingga pelajaran berakhir dan itu semakin membuatnya gelisah. Naruto memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas terburu-buru dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ada satu kelas yang ingin ia datangi sebelum pulang dan ia rasa Saki juga harus melihatnya.

Melihat Naruto yang bergegas meninggalkan kelas membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Saki menghela nafasnya, perasaan tak nyamannya tak kunjung hilang. Dalam diam ia hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto akan pergi. Berharap perasaan itu akan hilang.

3-1

Papan yang tergantung di sebuah ruang kelas yang sepi menarik perhatian Saki. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya menunggu respon gadis itu dengan sabar. Kepala gadis itu terdongak, keningnya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. Rasanya ia tak asing dengan papan yang ia lihat.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto antusias melihat raut berfikir gadis itu.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin."

Naruto mendesah kecewa setelah mendengar jawaban dari Saki. Apa mungkin kejadian tadi pagi tak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. "Lalu, apa kau kenal dengan Ino?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tak tahu? Ia yang tadi pagi hampir tertabrak truk."

Setelah mengatakan itu raut muka Saki berubah. Gadis itu terlihat tegang dan memutus kontak mata dengannya. Naruto mendesah frustasi, jadi sebenarnya gadis bernama Ino itu ada hubungannya dengan Saki atau tidak.

Ingatan Saki kembali berputar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, suara panik para pejalan kaki dan gadis pucat di bawah lampu pejalan kaki yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya. Ia tak mengenal gadis itu tapi entah mengapa ia merasa takut. Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuhnya dan menekan siapa saja yang mendekat. Bibirnya bergetar, ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Rasanya kejadian itu baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hari ini bisa kita pulang memutar arah, perasaanku tak enak." Ujar Saki kemudian, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

Jika Naruto bisa melihatnya yang sudah menjadi arwah gentayangan seperti ini itu tak menutup kemungkinan Naruto juga bisa melihat mereka yang dalam tanda kutip. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia masih tak percaya ia telah meninggal.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan gadis itu, jika mereka memutar arah mungkin akan memakan waktu setengah jam. Ia menghela nafasnya, apa boleh buat. Ia juga merasakan firasat yang buruk jika harus melewati jalan itu hari ini.

...

To Be Continue

Balasan review:

 **natasya agustine 12:** Sasuke jadi arwah gentayangan :D *plaak. Ini sudah lanjut semoga terhibur ^^, **nine fox of darkness:** Ini sudah lanjut, semoga terhibur ^^, **arafim 123:** hadir lagi? Selamat datang kembali :D, **AprilianyArdeta:** iya dia Sasuke, hhehe temanya emang pasaran soalnya, **nusantaraadip:** ini sudah lanjut, semoga terhibur ^^, **dianrusdianto39:** manteeeeep :D, **andiiramayana :** Sad ending? Hmmm... kita lihat saja chapter ke depannya hhehe, **Hwang635:** Maaf, kalau untuk update kilat belum bisa kayaknya, **rahmatz:** Hhehe iya, dia jadi arwah gentayangan, **Syiera Aquila:** Itu Sasuke arwah gentayangannya.. jauh banget ya Sasuke ke Saki hhehe, **Nameboe-sama:** Apa nanti naru nikah sama sasu? Mungkin ya mungkin saja tidak hehe, **Hades:** Ini sudah lanjut, semoga terhibur, **Arashi Itsuka:** Yey narufemsasu *toos , **saus:** kalau Naruto normal udah mati berdiri kayaknya hhaha

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah bergadang semalaman, fanfic ini baru selesai jadi maaf jika ada beberapa typo. Sebenarnya masih sibuk sama dunia nyata, tapi gara-gara gatel udah lama ngga nulis akhirnya sehari beres juga hhehe *plaak

Sampai akhir Mei kayaknya masih sibuk, jadi mungkin saya akan aktif menulis lagi di bulan Juni hhehe

Terimakasih sudah mem fave, follow dan mereview fic I Wish.. semoga kalian menikmatinya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish**

 **Discla** **i** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance & Friendship**

 **Pair: NarufemSasu**

...

 **(** **Kelopak yang terpisah dan kehilangan baunya)**

Dari balik dunia yang tak ku tahu, semua terasa semu…

Kau bertanya padaku, jawaban apa yang dapat ku berikan

Kenapa kau terus bertanya, apa kau tak percaya aku telah tiada.

...

Azu – For You

Kematian Kedua: Ia Yang Berjalan Pada Kematian

...

Menatap jam dinding yang berada di atas lemari, sejenak Naruto terdiam. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika waktu bisa berjalan dengan cepat di rumah ini. Mungkin yang membuat waktu berjalan dengan cepat adalah Saki. Keberadaan gadis itu cukup membuat rumah ini sedikit berwarna. Naruto tersenyum Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Saki masih betah dengan novel yang ia baca. Ia tak tahu ada hantu yang suka membaca novel. Sekarang Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa kebiasaan seseorang tak akan berubah bahkan setelah mereka mati. Membayangkan hal itu membuat perutnya terkocok. Apa setelah Naruto mati dan berakhir menjadi arwah gentayangan ia akan takut pada dirinya sendiri. Mengerutkan keningnya, itu benar-benar konyol.

Tak tahan semakin lama diacuhkan Naruto bersiul mencoba menarik perhatian atau membuat Saki kesal. Beradu argumen dengan gadis itu lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi tembok hidup. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak, Saki bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya. Menghela nafas lelah, ia menyipitkan matanya menangkap deretan judul novel yang dibaca Saki.

" Seribu surat untuk tuhan..." Eja Naruto perlahan.

Saki mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap dirinya atau lebih tepatnya novel yang tengah ia baca. Kening pemuda itu berkerut memikirkan sesuatu, merasa tak asing dengan judul novel tersebut.

Saki mendecakkan lidah tak suka, entah mengapa ia merasa tak nyaman setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Jantungya berdegup cepat dan semuanya terasa tak asing, seperti ia sudah mengenal baik pemuda berambut blonde itu sebelumnya. Perasaan itu selalu membuat ia resah. Membaca novel adalah salah satu cara untuk membuat debaran asing itu sedikit mereda.

"Oh, tunggu.. sepertinya aku tak asing dengan namamu." Ucap Naruto akhirnya teringat sesuatu.

"Dobe.."

Benar. Menangkup kedua tangannya, sekarang ia ingat pernah mendengar nama Saki sebelumnya. Pantas saja nama itu terdengar tak asing. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan kembali menatap Saki dalam diam. Kenapa ia sampai melupakan nama itu.

Saki, seorang karakter gadis anti sosial yang menderita kanker otak. Memejamkan ke dua matanya. Dulu Naruto bahkan sempat menangis saat membaca novel itu. Gadis itu berjuang seorang diri sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pada cinta. Sejak saat itu kehidupan Saki berubah total. Ia tak lagi melipat burung kertas seorang diri, ia tak lagi berdoa seorang diri, dan ia berhenti meratapi hidupnya. Cinta mengubah segalanya.

"Sebanyak apapun kau membuatnya, mereka.. burung kertas tak akan bisa menghilangkan kesepianmu." Ucap Saki sembari menutup novel yang tengah ia baca.

Naruto tertegun, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati manik onyx gadis itu yang tertuju padanya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok yang bahkan tak mengingat siapa dirinya sendiri. Tapi nama Saki, entah mengapa terasa pas untuk gadis itu. Raut wajahnya yang datar mengingatkan Naruto pada peranggai Saki yang ada di dalam novel. Gadis anti sosial, heh.

Rasanya ia melihat Saki yang nyata dan gadis itu terlihat –menyedihkan. Sebuah senyum pahit tergulung, tatapan matanya melembut. Rasanya kini ia tengah tenggelam dalam novel itu dan mungkin disana ia dapat menemukan sebuah penyesalan setelahnya. Orang itu akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan seribu rasa sakit yang dapat membunuh dirinya secara perlahan. Tetapi, bisakah ia sedikit berharap.

"Hei, Saki.. mau melipat burung kertas bersama?"

...

"Sudah ku bilang jangan melipatnya langsung, tulis dulu sesuatu di sana."

"Ini merepotkan."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, sifat menyebalkan gadis itu kembali muncul. Padahal tadi ia sangat manis. Menggelengkan kepala, lebih baik ia memikirkan harapan yang akan ia tulis di atas lembaran kertas origami berwarna. Meniru adegan di dalam novel, sedikit konyol memang.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat sekarang. Apa ini yang dirasakan Hotaka saat melipat burung kertas bersama Saki. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia melirik arwah gentayangan yang memakai nama Saki, karakter yang membuat ia bahkan menangis seperti anak perempuan. Meskipun gadis itu mendapatkan cinta, teman dan semua hal yang ia impikan. Pada akhirnya kisah hidupnya berakhir tragis.

 **Semoga ingatan Saki kembali.**

Lipat.

 **Semoga Saki dapat mencapai surga.**

Lipat.

 **Jangan lupakan aku.**

Deg

Naruto tertegun, ia meneguk ludahnya, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Apa yang baru saja ia tulis tadi, tanpa sadar ia sudah menulisnya begitu saja. Tidak, ia hanya terbawa oleh suasana saja. Ucap Naruto dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kertas Origami itu diremas hingga membentuk bola kusut dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara melipat burung kertas.

Saki yang melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Pada dasarnya Naruto memang aneh, jadi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah pemuda itu. Tanpa sengaja sudut mata Saki menangkap satu bolpoint yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia menimang-nimang sebentar sebelum mengambil bolpoint itu. Sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia tulis. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk melipat origami untuknya. Naruto terlihat tulus membantunya, walau pun tekadang ia menyebalkan. Yaaah, apa boleh buat.

 **Semoga kebahagiaan selalu berada di sekitar Naruto.**

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin mendoakan dirinya sendiri. Jika Naruto berdoa untuknya maka begitu sebaliknya, ia juga akan berdoa untuk pemuda itu.

"Oh ya, Saki.."

"Hnn.."

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sekarang ia bingung harus menanyakannya atau tidak tapi rasa penasarannya belum juga hilang sejak pagi. Jika seperti ini terus ia yakin tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Setelah kecelakan pagi tadi, aku melihat seseorang.. tidak begitu jelas memang. Kau tahu seseorang di bawah lampu pejalan kaki."

Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan Naruto dapat melihat jika gadis itu terlihat ragu. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Dalam sekejap suasana berubah sunyi bahkan kini Naruto dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Apa seharusnya ia tak menanyakan hal itu. entah mengapa saat mengingat rupa sosok yang tak sempat ia lihat secara keseluruhan bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri.

Saki terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya sejak pagi, sosok itu. ia tahu betul apa yang ada di bawah lampu peyebrangan pejalan kaki. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang bernama Ino. Saat itu firasat buruknya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Aura berat yang ia rasakan berasal dari gadis itu. Saat Naruto menyelamatkan Ino raut wajah gadis itu berubah dan hal yang sampai saat ini membuat Saki merinding adalah, tatapan gadis itu pada Naruto. Bahkan ketika ia dan Naruto melewati jalur penyebrangan gadis itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Saki ragu.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa pembicaraan ini akan berujung tidak baik. Ia meneguk ludahnya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Semoga saja ini tak seperti apa yang difikirkannya. Buang jauh-jauh fikiran seperti itu. Ia tak bisa melihat hantu kecuali satu arwah gentanyan yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ia masih normal.

"Sudah ku duga, jika kau bisa melihatku tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga bisa melihat mereka."

Eeeh...

Mereka. Kata itu sedikit ambigu untuk Naruto tapi sekarang ia yakin dengan kata mereka yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis itu. Mereka yang dimaksudkan pastilah yang sejenis dengan Saki. Berterbangan, muncul dimana saja dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tidak. Muka Naruto berubah pucat pasi setelah membayangkannya. Ia pandangi gadis itu kembali dan rasanya sekarang ia ingin menangis. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

"Naruto... entah mengapa aku merasa dia mengincarmu.."

"Eehh.. dia?"

"Yang kau lihat di bawah lampu pejalan kaki."

...

Setelah mendengar penuturan Saki akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto memutar arahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia ingin cari aman, kejadian kemarin masih membekas diingatannya. Ahhh.. rasanya ia tak ingin melewati jalan itu lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Kemungkinan besar sosok gadis itu masih ada di bawah lampu penyebrangan pejalan kaki dan ingin membalas dendam karena ia menolong gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Kau takut?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Saki yang tersenyum remeh. Sialan. Sekarang ia bahkan dihina oleh sesosok arwah gentayangan. Naruto membuang mukanya, tak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan gadis itu lagi. Dengan memutar arah otomatis jalan menuju sekolah lebih jauh. Menghela nafas lelah, jika semua ini terus berlanjut akan berdampak buruk untuk dirinya.

"Saki, apa hantu dapat melukai seseorang?"

"Entahlah..."

"Hei, apa menurutmu semua kejadian kemarin ada hubungannya dengan hantu itu?"

Tiba-tiba Saki menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap Naruto dalam diam, sesuatu kini mengganggu pikirannya. Ia juga sempat berpikiran sama seperti Naruto sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia mempunyai dendam atau semacamnya?"

"Jika semua itu benar, aku mendapat firasat buruk sekarang."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memutar arah. Jika semua itu benar maka gadis yang diselamatkannya tempo hari dalam bahaya.

...

"A –aakh hentikan, kumohon.."

"Jika aku minta dompetmu seharusnya kau langsung memberikannya seperti biasa, gadis sialan."

Beberapa helai rambut violet panjang berjatuhan. Jambakkan itu serasa meremukkan kepalanya, sakit. Rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Tubuhnya didorong menghantam lantai hingga membuat beberapa meja tergeser. Gadis itu meringis, ia masih menahan isakannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas terlihat tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sialan. Tak ada orang yang akan menolongmu.."

Tubuh gadis itu tersentak, kembali ia menatap sekeliling. Ia terdiam sejenak pandangannya terpaku pada satu-satunya orang yang menatapnya prihatin. Gadis itu, Ino Yamanaka. Satu-satunya orang yang menggapnya teman. Dalam diam ia berharap Ino akan menolongnya tapi gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ino mengabaikannya dan membiarkannya berjuang seorang diri.

Setelah acara pembulian saat jam istirahat selesai gadis bersurai violet itu meninggalkan kelas seorang diri. Baginya kelas adalah neraka untuk orang seperti dirinya. Semua temannya selalu menjahilinya dengan alasan-alasan kecil. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar menahan tangis. Jika ia bisa ia ingin membalas mereka sampai mereka berlutut meminta maaf dihadapannya tapi semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Tep

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti. Lengan kanannya ditarik dan membuat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya melebar, Ino Yamanaka. Hinata selalu merapalkan nama itu terus menerus di dalam hati. Gadis itu adalah seorang teman pertama yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Terkadang Ino juga mengobati luka-lukanya. Gadis itu memang baik tapi-

"Hinata, maaf..."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Perkataan itu selalu sama dan mungkin tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Ia tahu alasan Ino tak pernah menolongnya tapi setiap kali memikirkan alasan itu entah mengapa ia pelahan mulai membencinya. Seharusnya teman saling membantu bukan.

"Kenapa.. kenapa Ino harus meminta maaf."

Air matanya terjatuh dan Hinata terus menggumamkan kata 'kenapa' terus menerus. Ia muak dengan semua permainan ini. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap Ino benci.

"K –kau, sama saja seperti mereka Ino!"

Teriak Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan Ino yang diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hinata!" Ino berteriak memanggil Hinata, ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa yang telah ia lakukan teriaknya dalam hati. Seharusnya teman saling membantu kan.

...

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding toilet. Hinata mendonggakkan kepala menatap langit-langit yang ada di atasnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan keluar. Membasuh mukanya beberapa kali dan menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ia sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Mendengar bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu dan keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan santai sembari menatap sekeliling. Koridor masih terlihat ramai dan beberapa orang masih terlihat asik mengobrol.

Saat ia menatap sekeliling tatapannya terhenti pada satu orang. Seorang pemuda blonde yang berjalan seorang diri. Hinata tertegun, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Ia tak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya bahkan di kantin sekali pun.

"Bukankah dia Uzumaki Naruto yang itu?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati dua gadis yang menatap ke arah pemuda blonde yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Ya, Uzumaki aneh itu. Aku akui ia tampan tapi aku dengar ia tak pernah berbicara dengan siapa pun."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia anti sosial. Jangan berhubungan dengan orang sepertinya."

Percakapan dua siswi itu membuat Hinata tertegun. Uzumaki Naruto. Apa orang itu sama seperti dirinya. Kembali Hinata menatap koridor yang kosong, sosok pemuda blonde itu telah pergi meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang terus mengganjalnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Bisik Hinata.

To Be Continue

Sekarang sudah ketebak hantu yang ada di bawah lampu pejalan kaki kan? :D

Next chapter mungkin akan banyak membahas masa lalu hantu itu, semoga terhibur.

 **Pojok cinta, balasan review:**

 **natasya agustine12:** apa Sasu masih punya keluarga, tentu masih tenang saja ^^ apa Sasu koma atau udah mati tak akan saya bocorkan sekarang :D tapi saya berharap ini sad ending *plaaak

 **Arashi Itsuka:** maaf kelamaan, banyak urusan di dunia nyata :D soalnya perawakan Ino hampir sama kayak shion kali ya hhehe

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer:** ditambah t makan aneh jadinya :D hhhhehe

 **Habibah794:** ya, yang di bawah lampu pejalan kaki roh jahat.

 **Naminamifrid:** mereka ngga ada hubungannya, karena Sasuke lupa ingatan saya buat namanya menjadi Saki untuk sementara waktu hhehe

 **Realpus D Naruto:** Saya usahakan tak akan berhenti di tengah jalan ^^

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **in my bla-bla mind, natasya agustine12, Grand560, nine fox darkness, Arashi Itsuka, Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer, Habibah794, Hwang635, Naminamifrid, Realpus D naruto, Guest dan nusantaraadip.**

Terimakasih telah membaca I Wish dan meninggalkan jejak, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
